A variety of cosmetic powder containers and dispensers are available on the market. Cosmetic powders are generally applied to the face by way of a variety of different types of brushes. To apply the cosmetic powder to the face, the cosmetic powder must first be applied to the brush and then applied to the face in a desired location and manner. Many of the available cosmetic powder container are simply a container for the cosmetic powder with a lid, which leaves the consumer with the task of figuring out how to apply the desired amount of cosmetic powder to the brush and then to the face. Cosmetics are generally expensive, and much of the powder can be wasted if too large of an amount of the powder is applied to the brush. A major difficulty with application of cosmetic powder to the face from a simple container is that a brush is usually dipped into the cosmetic powder and then applied to the face. There is usually little that can be done to even out the cosmetic powder on the brush head. Because dipping the brush head into the powder causes a varying amount of cosmetic powder to be picked up by different regions of the brush head, the application of the cosmetic powder may be uneven, especially if too large of an amount of the cosmetic powder was picked up by the brush head.
Many of the available cosmetic containers and dispensers suffer from the problems discussed above. While there has been a trend to produce more effective and cost saving cosmetic powder containers and dispensers, further improvements in effectiveness and ease of use for of the cosmetic powder container and dispenser is desirable, and the present invention addresses the existing problems and provides related solutions and benefits.